Typically, services in optical transport systems, optical networks, etc. can be divided into two categories, namely transponded/muxponded services and switched services. These categories are based on the underlying equipment used to realize the service. Specifically, transponded/muxponded services are Optical-Electrical-Optical (OEO) converted between a client side and a line side via a transponder/muxponder, and brought in the network without going through a switch fabric. Going forward, both transponded and muxponded services are collectively referred to as transponded services. That is, transponded services are realized with optical transponders which can include framing, Forward Error Correction (FEC), Operations, Maintenance, Administration, and Provisioning (OAM&P), etc. The switched services include the switch fabric allowing for signal mapping, multiplexing, etc. as well as protection, routing, etc. While the tranponder allows a low-cost point of entry, the protection options are limited and generally only available as wavelength restoration (i.e., Layer 0 Restoration) which can be complicated and slow. The second category utilizes a switch and a control plane or Software Defined Networking (SDN) controller to set up and restore services. However, the entry cost can be higher than that of the transponder because of additional line and switch modules required. In both cases, the client services can be mapped into an Optical Transport Network (OTN) container gaining entry to the transport network.